deidara uke
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Una pareja hetereo protectora, un uke entre millones de semes necesitados, con esta combinacion, ¿que pasara en la guarida de la temible organizacion Akatsuki?.


Naruto no es mio, es de Sasuke y ellos junto a sus amigos enemigos, perro, gatos y hasta piedras ninjas son de Masashi Kishimoto

Una pareja hetereo protectora, un uke entre millones de semes necesitados, con esta combinacion, ¿que pasara en la guarida de la temible organizacion Akatsuki?.

Todos saben que la organización Akatsuki esta formada por asesinos rango S pero solo yo se que tambien esta formada por, una pareja, semes y un solo uke.

Deidara: Bueno ,me voy al super no tengo arcilla, ¿quiere algo, hum?

Tobi: Tobi quiere dulces pero no lolipops Tobi los odio

Sasori: ¿Por qué?

Tobi: Porque me confunen con ellos

Itachi: Eso es cierto pero sabes horrible tobi

Zetsu: Es cierto

Deidara: Bueno, ¿algo mas hum?

Sasori: amor ¿traes pintura para mis marionetas?

Deidara: claro, hum

Hidan: dei-chan es mio pinocho me lo mando Jashin-sama

Itachi: Dei es Mio soy superior a ustedes

Kakuzu: Es MIO me ayua a ganar dinero

Kisame: Es MIO a el le gusta los submarinos

Zetsu: es MIO aprecias mi plantas

Konan ya dejen en paz a Dei-chan miren como quedo

ven a deidara con una vena gigante en la frente

Deidara: no... soy... de... ustedes... SEMES PERVERTIDOS...hum

Tobi: deidara sempai tiene razon

Deidara: en serio lo piensas Tobi hum?

Tobi: si, tu eres mio ya que soy un buen chico

Deidara: grrrr... uf... ya ¿algo mas hum?

Hidan: cosas de jashin-sama

Kakuzu: el libro de "como ser rico con fotos de ukes rubios de ojos azules"

Kisame: herramientas para arreglar sumbarinos

Zetsu: semillas de girasoles

Itachi: gotas para los ojos el sharingan me esta hacieno doler los ojos y la revista "Modern Ninja"

Konan: papel de origami

Pein: pircings

Deidara: mmmmm... bueno si eso es todo me voy, hum adios por cierto, alejate de mi habitacion kakuzu, hum

asi fue como deidara se fue al super mercado. y se encontro a naruto en la entrada

Deidara: hola naruto

Naruto: ah hola deidara crei que estabas muerto

Deidara: si pero me revivieron

Naruto: que bien dattebayo

Deidara: ah gracias y que vas a comprar hum?

Naruto: tomates y ramen ah tambien algo de gohan (arroz) y la reviste de sasuke ttebayo

Deidara: O_O

Naruto: oh oh bueno si ya dije algo... es la revista "Modern Ninja"

Deidara: oh que casualidad itachi tambien lo quiere hum

Altavoces del supermercado-ninja: Atención a todos los compradores, la revista "Modern Ninja" dejo de venderse

Naruto y Deidara: Nande ttebayo/hum?

Altavoces del supermercado-ninja: Pues porque había demasiado lemon yaoi

Naruto: ¿Lemon...

Deidara:...Yaoi?

Altavoces del supermercado-ninja: correcto, lemon yaoi

Ancianita: ¿comó es que les puede responder las preguntas a estos jovencitos?

Altavoces del supermercado-ninja: Soy dios

Naruto y Deidara: Claro y nosotros estamos metidos en una historia de humor escrito por un usuario del llamado sol uzumaki que trata de una pareja hetereo protectora, un uke entre millones de semes necesitados y se pregunta que pasara con la organización con esa combinación dattebayo/hum

Altavoces del supermercado-ninja: ¿Cómo hacen para sincronizar?

Naruto: Será cosas de hermanos, aunque no lo somos dattebayo

Deidara: Si te confundiste de historia, esa es la de que te atropeyan hum

Naruto: TT_TT cierto ttebayo

Todos los espectadores: O_OU

Deidara: Bueno tengo que seguir comprando, matta~ne, hum

Naruto: matta~ne ttebayo

Así fue como Deidara siguio con sus compras, vio lo pervertido que son los Uchihas y al fin encontraba parentezco entre Sasu e Ita, por supuesto que además del aspecto. Una vez terminada las compras regreso a la guarida donde lo esperaban unos semes necesitado y la pareja que lo salva de dejar de ser virgen, si sigue virgen, no no es frígido solo es un uke, esta algo grande pero no que tenga entre 18 y 19 significa que ya no era virgen, SI Naruto ya no es virgen, no se equivocan a diferencia de Dei el no tenía quien lo proteja a toda hora además es difícil escapar de Sasuke, ya dejen de acosarme, no, no dije acostarme, ¿nani? ¿cómo me vas a preguntar si soy virgen?. Por Kami-sama son unos enfermos solo tengo 13 como quieres que ya me halla tirado a alguien, no me interesa si tu ya lo dejaste de ser a los 9 largate e aquí. Eh... ah... cof cof cuando regreso a la guarida se encontró con...

Kakuzu: genial alguien me compro las fotos de Deidara en el baño

Deidara: Que suerte hum ¬¬

Kakuzu: si, arigato Dei... O_O...

Deidara: no hay de que n_ñ

Kakuzu: glup... ¿estoy en el horno?

Deidara: Katsu

Explociones por aquí, explociones por aca. Después de descargar un poco de su energía fue a buscar a los malditos pervertidos que compraron esas fotos, descubriendo que los que habían comprado dicha cosa eran nuestro queridos necesitado, lo usaban para cof cof arreglar problemas con sus abajos ¬/¬. Todo esto termino en... Un Deidara cabreado, semes rostisados, una Konan tratando de tranquilizar al rubio y un Pein pegandole patadas a los otros miembros de akatsuki

**Fin**

sol uzumaki: lo se ridiculo... demo tenía esta idea hace mucho, mucho y tenía que ser de un solo cap porque ya tengo demasiados con muchos caps bueno matta~ne ttebayo =^_^=


End file.
